Happy Halloween
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! This is just a short Halloween story.


Ponch sat at the table in the kitchen scrolling through pictures looking at all the ideas of what he should do for a last minute Halloween costume for Jon. Jon almost never dressed up on Halloween, and Ponch found it sad. He asked Jon for seemed like the millionth time now what he was going to dress up as, and Jon had once again replied that he wasn't dressing up. So now Ponch already dressed up and ready for the Halloween party at the station was searching for the perfect idea for Jon. Something that Jon would enjoy wearing too.

Jon would be arriving at Ponch's place soon to pick him up, they were going together. Jon said he would go to the party. Ponch had told Jon a million times that if he was going he needed to at least dress up a little, and Jon wouldn't even consider it.

"Didn't you dress up when you were a kid?" Ponch asked he was on the phone with Jon as he was searching.

"Not really, mom wasn't a big Halloween fan," Jon replied honestly.

Ponch sighed loudly. "That must've sucked," he replied as he looked at more pictures and laughed at some of the crazy ideas. "You could be a cactus," he suggested.

"What?" Jon asked somewhat surprised at the idea. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, it's a fun idea, Jon."

Jon was silent for a while, and Ponch was also silent. Then suddenly the silence was broken. "Oh that's it! I know what you're doing! We're gonna be twins! Get over here right now, Baker," Ponch said excitedly.

"Ponch…" Jon started a little unsure of this.

"Don't worry, Jon it's gonna be great," Ponch assured then hung up.

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Jon got to Ponch's place and saw a bunch of face paint, and two outfits sitting out both looked a lot a like only one was a little smaller than the other, because Ponch was slightly smaller than Jon.

"What are you up to?" Jon asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

Ponch smiled widely. "We're gonna be twins!"

"Like I'm gonna look like you twins?" Jon asked.

"Yeah…wait sorry I didn't mean we're twins…I'm gonna dress up as you. You dress up as me," Ponch said.

"What? That's crazy! Ponch no offense but don't you think everyone would notice that I'm still me and you're still you?"

Ponch stared at Jon for a while before he replied, trying to figure out how to word it. "Well…I don't want to completely confuse everyone…but I mean we could still try to pull it off. The only problem that we run into is um…size and…" Ponch didn't finish he came closer to Jon and started comparing skin tone.

Jon looked at him with a weird look on his face. "Are you sure that's gonna work?" he asked again.

"Let's try it. I've always wanted to," Ponch replied.

Jon nodded finally agreeing to it…but when Jon went into the bathroom and began to try on Ponch's clothes trying to get ready he was regretting it. "Ponch, just how much of a size difference do we have?" Jon asked.

"It's not that bad Jon, I fit in your clothes just fine," Ponch said.

Jon finally was able to get in the outfit, but he felt almost as if he couldn't breathe in it. He knew that lately Ponch had lost some weight and so the weight difference between them was a little bit more than normal.

Jon opened the door and looked at Ponch. He almost laughed. "Where did you get that outfit?" he asked looking at an outfit that was Jon's.

"You left it a while ago…I was super happy," Ponch replied.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how do I look?" he asked.

"Well…it's a bit snug…" Ponch started then smirked. "You look fine, now let's go get the rest of the costume put together," Ponch added. He grabbed Jon's arm, and led him to the living room.

 _A few hours later_

Ponch and Jon got to the station, and were greeted by Grossie.

"Hi, guys! Nice outfits…did you really…wow Jon I never thought I'd see you actually turn into Ponch," Grossie teased.

Jon laughed.

Ponch just stared at him for a while not sure what to say. A few other officers came over. "Hey guys, you look great! I always wondered when you'd do dress up as each other," Bonnie said with a smile.

Ponch laughed. "Thanks."

Jon spent a lot of the party doing his best to act like Ponch, and Ponch did the same pretending to be Jon. They did good for the most part. Then by the time the part was over they decided to go home. Ponch convinced Jon to stay over at his place for the night.

So as soon as the party ended they went back to Ponch's place and got into their pajamas.

"You can sleep wherever you want," Ponch said while yawning and stretching.

Jon smiled, and headed for the bed. "Alright, if I'm you then I'm sleeping in your bed…enjoy the couch, buddy," Jon said with a smirk. As he playfully headed for the bedroom.

Ponch raised an eyebrow. "Jon…I'll take my bed if that's ok," Ponch replied.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, I was just kidding anyway," he replied then grabbed a couple pillows and went for the couch.

Ponch gave Jon a side hug. "G'night," Ponch said.

"Night, thanks for taking me to that party."

Ponch nodded. "You're welcome," he replied.


End file.
